


Up to the Test

by kimirce



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hoenn Region, Pokemon Battle, Rivals, Serena gets to be awesome, Serena meets someone Ash used to know, Serena-centric, Sylveon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimirce/pseuds/kimirce
Summary: Serena’s journey gets off to a bit of a rocky start in the Hoenn region. But thanks to the things she’s learned traveling with her friends, she is more than ready to handle anything!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Up to the Test

Upon her arrival in Lilycove City, Serena headed straight to the Pokémon Center to receive a Contest Pass and register for the Contest that was taking place the next day. It was already nearly sunset, but at least she had made it on time. She hadn’t realized that traveling from Petalburg to Lilycove by boat would take quite so long.

She had left Ash and Clemont and Bonnie behind two weeks before, and arrived in Petalburg City shortly thereafter. It was strange to explore a new place without her friends, but Serena had to admit that it was nice to see the sights without worrying about anyone else’s whereabouts or time table. When she had set off on her journey almost a year before, she had immediately sought out Ash, and then traveled with him and the others for the rest of the time.

Because of that, Serena had never really traveled completely on her own and of her own accord before, but she was looking forward to a journey with her Pokémon that was motivated fully by her own dreams. Becoming a Coordinator would make her a better Performer, she was sure of it – and it seemed like a lot of fun, too!

“You’re all set!” said Nurse Joy, handing a Contest Pass to Serena.

“Thank you, Nurse Joy!” Serena said. She turned to leave, but Nurse Joy stopped her.

“There’s one more thing,” Nurse Joy said, and gave her a case that was marked with a stylized ribbon. “We provide these cases to all Coordinators, so you have somewhere to put your ribbons when you win!”

“Oh!” Serena said, and held the case to her chest. “Thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome!” Nurse Joy said. “And good luck in the Contest tomorrow!”

“Thanks!” Serena said again. She turned around, and was immediately met with a fairly short boy about her age with dark blue hair. Serena blinked at him. “Hi?” she asked.

“You’re competing in the Pokémon Contest?” he asked. “And it’s your first one?” he eyed her newly acquired Contest Pass.

Serena tucked the pass and her new ribbon case away in her bag. “Yes?” she answered. “Are you competing too?”

“Sure am!” the boy said. He held out a hand. “I’m Keller, by the way. Pokémon Coordinator extraordinaire! What’s your name?” he leaned in, slightly uncomfortably close.

Serena shifted, and gave him an uncertain smile. “I’m Serena!” she answered.

“Nice to meet you!” Keller said. “Where are you from? I’m from Fallarbor Town. Oh, and what Pokémon do you have? I chose Mudkip for my starter, but I also have - ”

“Keller!” A new voice interrupted. “Leave the poor girl alone!” A hand caught Keller by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. It belonged to a tall, lean girl with rust-colored hair. “Sorry about him,” she said to Serena with an apologetic smile. “Keller gets overexcited sometimes, but he doesn’t mean anything by it. I’m Hailey, by the way!”

Serena smiled back at her, more genuinely this time. “I’m Serena,” she said. “It’s nice to meet you both! Are you a Coordinator too?”

Hailey nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I am! Keller and I are here to compete in the Lilycove Contest tomorrow. Are you competing?”

“I am!” Serena said. “It’s actually going to be my very first Contest. I’m really excited!”

“Oh, that _is_ exciting!” Hailey exclaimed. “And that explains why we haven’t seen you around before…” she took a closer look at Serena. “Actually, somehow you look sort of familiar…”

“I do?” Serena asked.

“She does?” Keller said.

“Yeah! I could swear that I’ve seen you before…” Serena put a hand to her hat bashfully as Hailey leaned in, peering at her.

“Uh…” Serena leaned back a little.

Hailey snapped her fingers. “Oh, yeah! You competed in the Kalos Master Class as a Pokémon Performer, right? I watched it on Pokévision! Weren’t you the runner-up this year?”

Serena blushed. “Oh! Yes, that’s me!”

“Wow…” Keller said, watching Serena with starry eyes.

Hailey clasped her hands together. “That’s so cool! Those performances are so beautiful!”

Serena laughed lightly. “They’re also a lot of fun!”

“Yeah, I bet,” Hailey agreed. “And now you’re here in Hoenn to compete as a Coordinator?”

Serena nodded. “That’s right! I hope to learn more about working with my Pokémon and become a better Performer by competing in Contests!”

“What a great idea! I’m sure you’ll do well tomorrow!” Hailey enthused.

“Hmph. What a joke,” a nearby voice muttered.

Hailey turned to confront the naysayer. “You have something to say, Brant?”

The boy snorted. “Yeah. The new girl’s a joke. She might make it through the appeals round with whatever cutesy Pokémon she has, but I’ll bet she’d fold from a Bubble attack in an actual battle.”

Serena was taken aback, but her gaze quickly hardened.

“Why do you always have to be such a jerk?” Hailey asked the boy heatedly.

“You know him?” Serena asked.

Hailey glared at Brant. “Yeah. We’ve been rivals since my first Contest. He’s not a bad Coordinator, but he’s never bothered to learn _manners.”_

“At least I’ve already won two ribbons this season,” Brant said. “And how many have you won so far, Hailey? Oh, that’s right, zero.”

Hailey trembled with rage.

“Hey, back off, Brant!” Keller said.

Brant eyed him with contempt. “As I recall, _you_ didn’t even make it past the appeals rounds in your last Contest, so you should probably just be quiet. I don’t know why you’d even bother to compete tomorrow.”

Keller flushed in shame. 

“That’s enough!” Serena said. “Hailey’s right, you don’t have any manners at all. You might be a good Coordinator, but you are not a good person!”

“Oh, really? Bold words for a newbie.” Brant pulled out a Pokéball and expanded it. “Want to back up those words, new girl?”

“What?” Serena asked.

“Let’s have a battle,” he said. “When I win, you’ll see that you really have no place competing in a Pokémon Contest.”

Serena glared at him. “You’re wrong. And I’m going to prove it. I accept your challenge.”

Brant chuckled. “This’ll be fun,” he said, turning to leave. “See you on the field, new girl.”

Hailey tugged Serena’s arm. “Serena,” she hissed. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Brant’s a jerk, but he’s really strong!”

Hailey and Keller were both surprised when Serena turned to look at her and winked. “Trust me,” she said confidently. “It’ll be just fine, you’ll see!”

*

They met on the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center. Keller had agreed to referee, and Hailey stood off to the side to watch, aiming worried looks at Serena. There were a few other people watching – bystanders and fellow Coordinators who wanted to see what the fuss was all about. It was early evening, so Coordinators were beginning to retire to the Pokémon Center to get some sleep before the next day’s Contest.

Serena gazed at her opponent confidently, her stance relaxed. Brant stood on the other side of the field, tossing a Pokéball in his hand while giving Serena a condescending look.

“Alright!” Keller called. “This will be a one-on-one battle between Brant of Nuvema Town and Serena of Vaniville Town. The battle will be over when either side’s Pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers, select your Pokémon.”

Brant caught the Pokéball in his hand one more time and tossed it out onto the field. “Let’s show them all, Mienshao!”

A slender Pokémon with cream and purple fur appeared on the field. “Mienshao!” it said, arcing its forelimbs elegantly.

“Hm,” Serena said, and pulled out her Pokedex. “I haven’t seen that Pokémon before.” According to the Pokedex, Mienshao was a fighting-type – which suited Serena just fine.

She looked up and smiled at Brant sweetly, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. “Okay, Sylveon, come on out!” Serena tossed her own Pokéball onto the field with a flourish. Sylveon emerged from the Pokéball, its ribbons fluttering delicately as it landed gracefully on the field.

“Are you ready to battle, Sylveon?” Serena asked.

Sylveon looked back over its shoulder. “Ve-on!” It cooed happily, then turned back to their opponents and settled into a battle-ready crouch. “Sylveon!”

Serena nodded in confirmation. “Great! Then let’s do this!”

On the other side of the field, Brant watched them skeptically. “Well, I can’t fault you for presentation,” he said. “But this battle will be short.”

“Trainers at the ready,” Keller called, lifting a hand. Then, he brought the hand down. “Battle begin!”

“Mienshao, use Brick Break!” Brant called.

“Sylveon, flip over it, then use Fairy Wind!” Serena said.

As Mienshao approached with its glowing Brick Break, Sylveon leapt straight up in the air. Mienshao skidded to a halt underneath it, just as Sylveon twisted itself neatly in midair so it was perfectly positioned for an attack from above.

“Ve-o-o-on!” Sylveon’s voice reverberated through the air as glittering wind surrounded it, then rushed for Mienshao and struck it head on.

Mienshao fell to one knee, just as Sylveon landed lightly behind it. “That was great, Sylveon!” Serena said, and threw a hand out. “Now use Swift!”

“Syl-vee!” Sylveon acquiesced.

“Mienshao, use Hidden Power!” Brant ordered. Mienshao pulled itself to its feet and twisted in time to fire Hidden Power directly at Sylveon’s Swift. The two attacks collided in midair, leaving both Pokémon still standing on either side of the field.

Brant‘s fists clenched, surprised at the skill Serena displayed. But he wasn’t going to lose to some prissy performer. “Alright Mienshao, hit it with Focus Blast!”

“Shao!” Mienshao dug its feet into the ground as it charged the attack.

“Sylveon, use Double Team to dodge, and then Fairy Wind again!” Serena called.

Several copies of Sylveon appeared all over the field. Mienshao glanced around, unsure where to aim. Focus Blast flew uselessly across the field, dissipating a few of the copies. Brant clenched his jaw. “Use Brick Break! Mow them down until you find the real one!”

“Too late!” Serena grinned. “Sylveon, now!” The copies all leapt into the air, and Fairy Wind lanced down to hit Mienshao. It was another direct hit, and Mienshao was clearly weakened.

But the attack had revealed Sylveon’s location, and Brant smirked. “Quick, Mienshao, use Hidden Power on Sylveon, before it can get away again!”

“Dodge it!” Serena cried, but Sylveon wasn’t quite fast enough and was knocked back by Hidden Power. “Sylveon!” Serena called. “Are you okay?”

Sylveon pulled itself to its feet. “Syl, syl-sylveon,” it assured its trainer.

“Great!” Serena said.

Brant’s confidence was restored. “Okay, Mienshao, let’s finish this with High Jump Kick!”

Mienshao rushed the small fairy-type Pokémon. Serena’s lips quirked up. This was what she had been waiting for – for it to get in close. “Sylveon, when it gets close enough, catch its leg with your ribbons!”

“What?” Brant gasped, echoed by Hailey and several of the others watching. And sure enough, as High Jump Kick came too close to Sylveon, it danced out of the way and caught Mienshao’s leg up with its ribbons. High Jump Kick faded as Mienshao flailed and tripped onto its face.

Serena pumped her fist. “Perfect, Sylveon! Now spin and use Fairy Wind, one last time!”

“Ve-on!”

Sylveon spun in tight circles, lifting Mienshao off the ground as it went, then began using Fairy Wind at close range. The move created a glittering vortex in midair, aweing the spectators.

“Mienshao!” Brant called, desperately trying to figure out what to do.

“Alright, Sylveon,” Serena said. “Now, toss it!”

“Vee-on!” Sylveon unwound its ribbons from Mienshao in midair. Mienshao’s trajectory continued into the air, pushed along by the force of the Fairy Wind Sylveon was still aiming at it.

“Mienshao!” Brant said again, worry in his voice.

Mienshao slammed into one of the stone walls surrounding the battlefield, leaving a crater behind. Sylveon tossed its head and retracted its ribbons, standing proudly in the field with barely a scratch. Everyone stared in shock.

Then Keller started, and held up a hand. “Mienshao is unable to battle! Sylveon wins, and the match goes to Serena!”

“Yes!” Serena said. Sylveon bounded up to her. “You were amazing, Sylveon,” Serena said, kneeling down to hold Sylveon close and pet its fur. “Thank you for battling so well. Return for now, okay?”

Sylveon chirped happily at its trainer as Serena raised the Pokéball and returned it.

Hailey ran up to her, with Keller on her heels. “Wow, Serena, that was an amazing battle!”

Keller nodded furiously. “Your Sylveon is so strong! And so beautiful, too! I’ve never seen one before! Where did you get it?”

Serena tilted her head and smiled. “Thanks, guys!” She looked at Keller. “And Sylveon’s been with me since it was an Eevee. We’ve both gotten a lot stronger together!”

“It’s quite an impressive Pokémon,” someone new said. “And its evolution speaks very well to your abilities as a trainer.”

“Huh?” Serena turned to see a woman in her early twenties with long pink hair standing behind her. Hailey gasped, and Keller made a choked noise.

The woman smiled. “Eevee only evolves into Sylveon if it has a very close bond with its trainer. To have raised a Sylveon is quite an accomplishment.”

Serena was a bit taken aback, but took the compliment with grace. “Thank you,” she said.

“I haven’t seen you compete before – I think I would have remembered you. What’s your name?” the woman asked.

“My name is Serena! And tomorrow will actually be my first Contest.” Serena said.

The woman’s eyebrows flicked up. “I see! Well, if you battle as well tomorrow as you did tonight, I predict you will do quite well.”

Serena blushed. “Well, I’ll definitely do my best,” she said.

“Good,” the woman responded, and smiled again.

Hailey spoke up hesitatingly. “Miss, um, Miss Solidad? Are you competing in tomorrow’s Contest?”

The woman – Solidad – chuckled at the question. “No, I’m not. I’ll be one of the honorary judges.”

Serena’s eyes went wide. This woman was one of the judges?

“And please, call me Solidad,” she continued. “What are your names?”

Keller stood ramrod straight. “I’m Keller! Miss, I mean, Solidad, ma’am…” he trailed off.

“And I’m – I’m Hailey! It’s, um, it’s an honor to meet you, uh, Solidad.” Hailey stuttered out.

Solidad smiled at all three of them. “I look forward to seeing all of you compete tomorrow.” She turned to leave. “Have a good night! And congratulations on your battle just now, Serena.” She sent them one last smile over her shoulder, then walked into the Pokémon Center.

Hailey squeaked and put her bright red face in her hands. “Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, Kyogre and Groudon and Rayquaza, I just made a fool of myself in front of Solidad!”

“Serena, she liked you!” Keller said. “That’s amazing!”

Hailey agreed. “That is amazing, but I can’t believe we _spoke_ to her!”

Serena had a feeling that her next question wasn’t going to go over very well, but… “Yes, she was very kind,” she said. “But, ah, who is she?”

Both Hailey and Keller’s jaws dropped. “Who _is_ she?” Keller repeated, tone strained.

“Solidad Summers is a Top Coordinator from Kanto,” Brant’s voice interjected. He'd walked over and joined them while they were otherwise occupied. He gave Serena a flat look. “She’s one of the best. I can’t believe you don’t know who she is.”

A flush appeared on Serena’s cheeks, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge. “Oh,” she said. “That’s really impressive.”

“It is,” Brant said, and stared at Serena, then changed tacks. “I thought you were a Pokémon Performer,” he said. “Where did you learn how to battle like that?”

Serena shrugged. “I’ve done a lot of different things on my journey,” she said. “And I traveled with a trainer who was challenging Gyms in Kalos. I learned a lot watching him battle.”

Brant stared at her a bit more. “Huh.”

Serena shifted under his attention. Finally, he turned to leave. “I guess I’ll see you in the stadium tomorrow,” he said, and stopped to look back at her. “But next time we battle, I’m going to win.”

Serena smiled, determination in the set of her mouth. “We’ll just see about that.”

Brant lifted a hand in farewell as he walked away.

Hailey and Keller watched him leave. Hailey snorted. “Wow, he was almost polite that time,” she said.

“He’s still a jerk,” Keller said.

Serena laughed. “Well, either way, all four of us are rivals now,” she said.

Hailey and Keller exchanged glances, then Hailey laughed too. “Yeah, I guess we are,” she said. “And there’s no way I’m going to lose tomorrow.”

“Let’s all promise to do our best,” Serena said.

“Right!” they agreed.

Serena looked after Brant, then to where Solidad had disappeared into the Pokémon Center. _A Top Coordinator…_ she thought. Then, she settled herself and smiled. _I can’t wait to show them all what I can do._

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a Pokémon battle before, so I hope it worked out well and it’s easy to visualize what I was getting at. It was pretty fun to write! I'm not sure how polished this whole story is, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I love Serena as a character a whole lot, to be honest. I wish we'd gotten to see something about what she was up to during Sun & Moon, but...oh well, I suppose. Maybe she'll turn up in Pokémon Journeys!
> 
> There is definitely going to be more of this, but it will probably be more in the style of connected oneshots then an actual story. Maybe something about how the Lilycove Contest goes, or Serena adding a new Pokémon to her team, or maybe meeting some of Ash's old friends. If you'd like to see something specific, please drop something in the comments about it - or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://kimirce.tumblr.com/)! Also, I have a couple other Pokémon fic snippets on tumblr that focus on Ash, if you you'd like to see more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
